


Hanahaki (english version)

by kejupanggang



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: Law was frozen, surprised when Zoro throwing up pieces of flower petals from his mouth. / "Zoro-ya, Are you in love with Kuroashi-ya?”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 97





	Hanahaki (english version)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for morte.is.writing to translate this fic into english. hope you guys like it.

**Hanahaki**

**One Piece (c) Eichiro Oda**

**Story by kejupanggang**

* * *

_Happy reading ..._

* * *

The boisterous cheer of the party echoed that night. People laughed and sang; ate until their bellies were full and got as drunk as they could. Everyone was merry; Zou at night was a fun experience.

Even Law who didn’t really like parties and whatnot, he enjoyed it this time. He enjoyed Luffy’s madness as he embraced some of the Mink Tribe as he laughed and sang together with them. There was Chopper whose cheeks pinked because he kept getting compliments. Nami and Robin were at the edge with Mink Tribe girls, enthusiastically talking about things he didn’t know. Then… Zoro was supposed to be here.

Usually he was very enthusiastic in these kinds of parties. Because parties mean sake, and of course the warrior wouldn’t want to miss that. It was weird that he couldn’t find the man with grass-colored hair.

“Ah, Roronoa!”

Law, who was a bit further from the center of the party, turned toward the voice. It was Bepo. Law decided to approach him so he can be further away from the party. But as he did so, he saw something that made him stop in shock.

Beside Bepo was Zoro; he was throwing up pieces of flower petals from his mouth. Bepo was frozen still with how panicked he was. Law put himself together and quickly approached Zoro.

“T-Torao?!”

“Throw them all up, Zoro-ya,” Law said as he rubbed Zoro’s back. “Do it until you can breathe. I will help you.”

Zoro stared at Law, debating with himself for a moment, until he caved in. He did what the surgery doctor said; he kept throwing up all the orange and yellow flower petals. Bepo initiated in fetching him a warm cup of water before leaving them alone.

After he couldn’t throw up more flower petals, Zoro sighed as he sat down by Law’s side. Zoro glanced at Law who was still glaring at the pile of flower petals covered with mucus.

“Don’t tell anyone about this—especially not Luffy.” He finally said. Law turned to Zoro; his stare asking for elaboration. “It’ll be too troublesome if he knew.”

Law nodded. Of course, if they knew, they would panic nonstop—especially because the one who got the disease was one of their main fighters. Law’s golden eyes strayed distantly away. He hesitated to ask, but the curiosity overwhelmed him.

“Since when did you start throwing up petals, Zoro-ya?”

“I don’t know,” Zoro answered. “This is the first time I threw up flowers.”

Now Law stared at Zoro directly. “Zoro-ya,” he paused. “Be honest with me. Are you in love with Kuroashi-ya?”

Zoro’s able eye widened, “Wh—”

“Answer me, Zoro-ya.”

Zoro was silenced as Law waited. The tense atmosphere between them juxtaposed the boisterous party they were in. They were both waiting in awkward silence. After a while, Law sighed, no longer expecting an answer. Zoro still hadn’t said anything and it stung his heart. He didn’t know why it hurt; maybe because Zoro didn’t answer, or the fact that Zoro had more or less confirmed that he liked Kuroashi.

Finally their eyes met. Law sighed again. “Fine. Let’s assume so,” Law said before Zoro protested. “As much as I know, this disease is called hanahaki. The person who has this disease usually feels their love is unrequited, more or less.”

“How stupid.”

“It is,” Law said. “But you have this stupid disease, Zoro-ya.”

“Tch, it’ll go away by itself.”

“Don’t underestimate it, Zoro-ya. This is not as easy as you think. We need to do surgery—”

“Surgery?”

Zoro’s question was answered by Law’s slow, solemn nod. They both looked at each other for a few seconds until Zoro sighed when Law’s face didn’t change. The man was not playing around.

“Then,” Zoro paused before he reassured his determination. “Do a surgery on me.”

“Are you sure?”

Zoro nodded firmly. If this damn disease could be healed, of course he wouldn’t hesitate. Why would he sacrifice himself just because of an annoying sentimental feeling that people called love—?

“Even if your feelings for Kuroashi-ya will be gone?”

—right?

How many times now that Law made him frozen in shock like this? He didn’t know. Law’s every word about the disease was too shocking for him. His determination for surgery could be easily shaken just by his little words.

Now, Law stared at the swordsman. He knew that hesitation had slipped inside Zoro’s mind. Only a few words was enough to shake his determination, like waves against the sand on shore.

“When you’re sure for surgery, come with me to Wano.”

Law stood up, taking his Kikoku with him, and walked away without turning back.

xxx

Law has loved Zoro since Punk Hazard. It started as a small interest to his three swords. Then it spreads to a habit as he found himself watching the grass-haired man a lot more. He kept looking out for his actions, his bedtime, his guard time; even the small argument between Zoro and Sanji didn’t escape his scrutiny.

He thought maybe they were close enough with each other when Zoro asked for his company as a drinking buddy, or just simply talking. However, when he saw Zoro throw up the flower petals, he understood that it couldn’t be him. He knew they could not be together, and he was also sure that the swordsman was not attracted to him at all. Zoro saw him as a drinking buddy and no more than a friend of his alliance.

He was supposed to be the same as Zoro, throwing up flowers because his feelings were unrequited. But there was always a small hope inside him that whispered to me that his feelings would be mutual. Maybe it was that small hope that made him immune to this stupid disease.

Law thought Zoro wouldn’t come with him to Wano. He thought the man would choose to follow Luffy and save their cook. He thought, with that, Zoro could confess his feelings to him. Law was sure the cook’s feeling towards Zoro was mutual. From their interactions and arguments, Law could feel the affection in the cook’s eyes when they were together.

Law was a little shocked when he saw Zoro on his ship, greeting him amiably as if there was nothing happening. The Pirate Captain of Heart stared at him for a few long moments.

“So you’ve decided to do surgery?”

Law’s question was responded to by a wry smile by Zoro. “I came here not to do surgery.”

Law’s expression turned confused. “Then?”

An awkward silence blanketed them both. Zoro opened his mouth then closed them again. Their eyes met before Zoro could decide otherwise. Law saw Zoro’s ears turn pink. The green-haired man turned and tried to run, but Law caught his arm, pulling them until their eyes met each other's.

“Zoro-ya,” Law stared at Zoro’s eyes. “Was it… me?”

Law glanced at Zoro’s pink ears. The other man looked up at Law with determined eyes. “Yes.”

There was nothing else Law could say or do except pulling Zoro against his body. Happiness bubbling within his chest.

“Zoro-ya, if it was me, then you don’t need to worry,” Law said as he rubbed Zoro’s hair. “You don’t need surgery because our feelings are mutual.”

After Law said that, Zoro suddenly coughed. Law immediately released him and rubbed Zoro’s back.

A white lily appeared from Zoro’s mouth and fell on to the floor. They both stared at the lily. Zoro smiled and hugged Law tightly against him.

“Thank you, Torao.”


End file.
